A Wonderful Habit
by ThatFlyingEagle
Summary: Request fic. Hanataro is growing stronger every day and is solely responsible for hollow purification duties in Karakura. He heads off to fight a seemingly normal hollow, but things don't go as planned, and he is saved by Orihime. Unbeknownst to him, she has a unique reaction to victory. One-shot, lemon, HanataroxOrihime, connected to Healer of the Shark U-verse.


**Hey readers. This is another Hanataro request fic. This was requested by** **JulCan1987** **. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Hanataro sat on the roof top, enjoying a well-earned rice ball and wiping sweat from his brow. He'd just finished a hard training session with Tier, and it was just in time as well. He'd heard plans from the Soul Society that Ichigo Kurosaki would have his powers restored soon, as long as their experiment worked. Hopefully that happened, because Tier had been telling Hanataro about some strange events taking place within Hueco Mundo. She'd been sensing odd power bursts and other such things, and surprisingly, she'd expressed a possible urge to ally herself, along with the remaining arrancar, with the Soul Society.

He rolled his shoulder, feeling a satisfying crack. The worst part about being a healer, to him at least, was the fact that he always knew what aches and pains were, where they came from and how long they would take to not ache and pain. An unfortunate side effect, but he didn't mind that much. Being able to diagnose himself actually proved more of a help than a pain most of the time, as he could remedy his problem as fast as possible.

His training with Tier had been going well, but overall he had not gained that much in terms of physical muscle or mass. His appearance, irritatingly enough, had barely changed. His chest was still small and scrawny, his arms wiry and thin and his face slightly reminiscent of a child's. His gains had been more in terms of speed, agility and confidence in himself. A confidence that was not at all harmed by his recent adventures in a far different battlefield that Hueco Mundo or the Seireitei.

Somehow, small Hanataro had landed himself nights of passion with both the amazing beautiful Tier Harribel of the arrancars, and a night with his beloved captain. Both were women that most men would say Hanataro never stood a chance with. Hell, not two years ago he would have wholeheartedly agreed with them. It stood as near unexplainable, but he had somehow won those two women, though he felt that his night with Unohana might be a one off. Maybe he was wrong, but he'd been back to Seireitei several times since his night with her and nothing had happened.

Things between him and the captain were…different, that was certain. The air between them carried with it a new feeling of…equality, maybe? It was a unique feeling that he'd never really felt before from anyone other than his Captain and Tier. They never spoke of what happened in that moonlit room, but he had an idea that Unohana had it in the back of her mind. Or, at least when they were alone, she allowed him to call her Retsu. Something that he absolutely refused to do because it was too strange to him.

Admittedly, he found that he actually now had the ability to compare his time with Tier to his time with Unohana…and he preferred the arrancar. Or maybe it was just that she was so exotic that he liked her, but it was undeniable that his attraction to her was strong. He'd found himself spending time with her, not training or making love, but simply being with her. She spoke to him more often now, which was saying something because she really wasn't the talkative type.

He finished the last bite of his rice ball and stood, his knees protesting against the sudden usage. He would have to take a steaming hot bath later to work out the aches from his muscles. He shunpo'd away from the building towards his home, the idea of that bath getting more appealing in his mind by the minute.

He stepped across the building roofs, his eyes scanning for anything out of the ordinary. With the time coming that they would restore Ichigo Kurosaki's soul pressure, the Soul Society had cut nearly all travel to the world of the living. Hanataro himself was the only Shinigami within the town right now, and he had been told that all hollow prevention duties were his alone. With his new abilities, honed with work with Tier, he could easily purify any hollow that he came across so that wasn't really an issue for him.

A sharp spike in his mind pulled him to a stop as the undeniable feeling of a hollow burst through his senses. Ever since Tier became the unofficial queen of Hueco Mundo, hollow appearances have become fewer and farther between, but when they did appear, they were often quite strong as opposed to those who came through nearly every day. This amount of pressure…it had to be an adjuchas.

He drew his zanpakuto and sped off in the direction of the hollow, hoping that there were no souls nearby for it to devour. He had no doubt in his abilities; he could bring this hollow down quickly, but he needed to reach it before it harmed any innocents. Minor injuries were acceptable, because he could easily heal those without arousing suspicion, but anything heavier would have to be dealt with at the local hospital.

Jumping from roof to roof, he soon caught sight of the adjuchas. It was large, with a mask reminiscent of a lion, a large mane of hair flowing down its neck and back. Thick, muscled arms extend all the way to the ground, where long talons scraped along the asphalt. A whip-like tail lashed about, slamming into trees and light poles and carving deep gashes in them. As far as he could see, there were no souls present that would present the hollow a meal, which begged the question: why was it here?

A question that he didn't particularly care to answer as he drove towards it, his zanpakuto held before him, his eyes hard and focused. He had discovered something about himself that set him apart from many Shinigami, and that was the fact that his zanpakuto, Hisagomaru, had _two_ shikai states. The first, Akeiro Hisagomaru, relied on his recent healing to generate the ability to launch attacks. However, if he hasn't healed anyone recently, then it was right about useless.

His second shikai state solved that problem, but it came with a double edge. Literally. "Carve, Dageki Hisagomaru!" Reiatsu flared out of him in a red glow, and his blade extended out another foot and folded into a two sided saw blade. Seeing as his first shikai was a scalpel, it seemed fitting that his second, offensive form, was a large bonesaw.

He touched down one last time before launching himself at the hollow's huge head, intent on finishing the fight in a single blow. The hollow roared at him, swinging a large taloned hand at him. He rolled in the air, dodging the swing, and brought his saw blade to bear, cutting viciously at the hollows skull.

A hard impact in his side threw him away as the prehensile tail of the hollow swatted him away. He landed on the roof of a house, pain blooming in his ribs, where the tail had struck him. As he caught his breath, he let out a sharp gasp as a long gash appeared on his cheek, and his looked up at the hollows head. A long gash had been torn across its face, but the blow had not killed it.

The advantage of his second shikai, Dageki Hisagomaru, was that it was an entirely offensive form, but it came with a price. Any wound that Hanataro inflicted upon an enemy was reflected onto himself, somewhere on his body. This was both harmful and helpful to him, because once his sword was released, he could effortlessly switch between Akeiro and Dageki Hisagomaru, healing himself and fighting once more.

He narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing himself. The hollow roared its displeasure at being cut and surged towards him, left arm raised and ready to crash down upon him. At just the right moment, he shunpo'd to the hollows shoulder, cutting down hard and severing the left arm. Almost immediately, a long, deep slice carved into his own left arm.

He leaped away, blood trickling down his arm as a fountain of crimson spurted from the stump of the hollows shoulder. He landed on the street below, immediately falling to a knee and planting the saw into the hard asphalt.

"Fill," He panted, and Hisagomaru flashed red, shrinking down into the scalpel of his other shikai form. He began to slide the edge along his cheek, feeling a soothing flow of energy healing the cut there. He had only gone halfway when he had to jump away, the hollow's tail slamming down where he'd been sitting only moments before.

Jumping away as he did prevented him from continuing his healing efforts, and he couldn't even leap away far enough to dodge the swinging right hand, the hollows only remaining arm. The flat of the hand slammed into his side, sending him careening into the branches of a nearby tree. He felt snapping branches cut him yet more, and Hisagomaru was torn from his hand when an unfortunately positioned branch pierced through the back of his hand.

"Shit!" He swore, landing on his back hard at the base of the tree, the wind being knocked from his chest. He rolled to his knees, trying hastily to regain his breath before his enemy could deal the final blow.

His head rose as a shadow fell over him, and he stared into the frenzied eyes of the hollow as it lifted a giant foot. He closed his eyes, silently apologizing to those whom he loved for his failure while he awaited his death.

"Koten Zanshun! I Reject!" His eyes flicked up at the familiar incantation, and he witnessed the bolt of light as one of Orihime flower spirits easily destroyed the leg that sought to flatten him.

"Orihime!" He yelled, noticing her standing on the other side of the hollow.

The flower spirit that cut off the hollows leg turned around and sped through the hollows masked face, flaring and destroying its head in a shower of blood. Hanataro covered his head as the blood came down on him, painting him nearly all red.

Panting, both from the beating of his own heart from being so near death, as well as the wounds he sustained, he fought to rise to his knees. The redhead rushed over to him, her hands rising to her hair clips. Two flower spirits took off and encircled him, emitting a golden glow in a capsule shape around his body. The warm feel of her healing coursed through him, and the wounds on his body slowly disappeared.

"Please say that you aren't too hurt!?" She exclaimed, her eyes wide and concerned.

Hanataro laughed cheerily, feeling not at all hurt and very much okay despite his injuries that just moments ago had him on the verge of death. "I'm fine now, Orihime. Really. You saved me from that hollow."

She smiled widely, sweet pink lips parting around white teeth. "Oh, that makes me feel just amazing! You're so brave for taking on that hollow by yourself!"

Hanataro shrugged. "It's my job. However…I failed. You destroyed the hollow, not me."

She looked taken aback for a moment before blushing wildly and averting her eyes. "Oh! Uh…was just…helping…"

Hanataro gave her a wry smile as he saw the insecurity on her face. He'd often noticed, on the rare occasions that he and the fighters from the world of the living were in the same place at the same time, that Orihime was left in the background, despite being extremely powerful. Indeed, her healing abilities were unrivaled, even by Captain Unohana, and her matter shield could repel literally anything, but she sat away from the fighting, and even he could see that it hurt her.

She wished she could be of more help to her friends, but for whatever reason, she was never at the forefront of battle. Neither was he, of course, but her power was arguably greater than his own, by a large margin. He'd been at the shoten when Urahara spoke of the nearly unlimited potential of her power, if only she could learn to harness it all.

After a short time more, Hanataro was completely healed, although he still remained quite sore. He stood, groaning at the protest his legs gave, and looked around for Hisagomaru. His zanpakuto had reverted back to its sealed state, buried an inch into the ground nearly thirty feet away. Hanataro glanced at his palm, which had a hole in it before Orihime healed him, and sighed. He needed more training. He should have had no issues with that hollow.

He retrieved his zanpakuto and slid it back into its sheath, rolling the same shoulders that had been giving him issues before he fought with the hollow. At his motion, Orihime cocked her head. "Are you still in pain?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Not really no, it's just my shoulder is sore from training. It'll be alright."

She shook her head firmly, her lips set in a line. "No! Come on!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him away in the direction that she had come from. "Tatsuki showed me some massage techniques that should help you!" She exclaimed. Hanataro tried to pull back, but found himself hardly able to budge the redheads iron grip. His eyes widened as he was dragged, entirely against his will, straight to the woman's apartment.

It was a humble affair, with a single table and two cushions, as if Orihime never had company except for one other, and he assumed that one other was Tatsuki Arisawa. Official files on the fighters from the world of the living said that they were close and spent nearly all their time together.

Orihime dragged him straight through the room and shoved him forcefully into her large bathroom. "Take your shihakusho off! Just the top of it though!" She closed the door and went back to find something. Hanataro looked around and sighed, gingerly removing the upper half of his robes. He wasn't sure what was about to happen to him, but he had heard about Orihime and her…unique tastes. Especially when it came to food. He hoped that her supposed "massage" techniques didn't follow the same characteristics.

He sat down on the stool that sat in the middle of the room, waiting for whatever Orihime was about to do to him, silently wondering if he would come out feeling better or worse after her ministrations. Before he could think long, and before he had a chance to escape, she came back into the bathroom. "Are you decent, Hanataro?" Her quiet, sweet voice came out.

He turned and rubbed the back of his head. "You know, Orihime, I don't think thi-" He stopped when his eyes fell on her. She was dressed in nothing except a towel, wrapped and tied tightly between her simply too huge bust. From where he stood, he could easily see how the knot strained to keep her privacy safe.

"Uh…Orihime…what are you doing?"

She lunged forward at him, throwing her arms around his neck and crashing her lips into his, kissing him furiously. They fell when he slipped, but he hardly felt the impact with the ground because he was so entirely wrapped in the feverishly passionate kiss that had been thrown onto him. Her wet lips moved against his clumsily, but wonderfully. She tasted sweet of something that he couldn't place, and his hands found their way to her soft waist.

Their lips separated with a pop, and Hanataro let out a long whoosh of air. "Orihime…"

She shook her head at him, placing a slender finger on his lips. "Please...don't speak," She accentuated her request with a soft kiss, barely brushing his lips. He nodded into the light gesture, laying back against the tiles of her bathroom. Orihime dropped her lips to his neck, kissing and biting lightly as she progressed down to his chest.

Hanataro laid there, loving the sensations of her lips every time they touched his skin, wondering exactly what was happening. For everything he knew, Orihime was not one to take control or be dominant, so what was she doing now? Not…not that he wasn't going to enjoy it…

Her hands reached the bottom half of his robes, and in moments, he was naked, his robes having been quickly removed. At the same time, Orihime whisked off the towel that she had worn, leaving her luscious body open to his eyes. Pleasure coursed through him as she took his length in hand, pumping it slowly but firmly.

He tried to sit up, with the goal of taking a sweet, supply breast into hand and mouth, but Orihime pushed him back down onto his back, shaking her head silently at him. Before he could protest, she dropped down and took the head of his length into her mouth, licking the underside of his bulb as she did so. He arched his back, the suction and warmth of her mouth igniting his body in hot delectation.

His breath began to come in short, ragged bursts as her mouth worked over him, wetness and heat all combining and covering him. Orihime accentuated each bob of her head with a firm stroke from her hand, wrapped tightly around his base. She paused for a moment and took a breath before dropping her head all the way until her nose touched the skin of his pelvis, his length completely buried in her throat. Hanataro let out a strangled gasp as the tightness rocketed pleasure through him, and he could hold himself no more.

He came hard, pouring seed down her throat in several large bursts, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, his back arched off the floor. Orihime kept her head down, swallowing his seed completely before slowly bringing her head up, finally letting him go with a wet pop. Hanataro laid on the tile floor, gasping and sweating as he attempted to control his breathing. For several minutes he lay there, allowing his body to come down from its orgasmic high.

When he had control of himself once more, he rose to a sitting position, staring at the redhead who sat, still naked and smiling. "Orihime…"

Her smile faded instantaneously. "I'm sorry! It's just…usually I'm the one being saved, and this time it was the other way around, and it got me so…hot! I couldn't control myself and you are so handsome and I want to keep my virginity for Ichigo but Rangiku told me about using my mouth and…and…" She trailed off, apparently realizing that she had been rambling on. Hanataro smiled warmly at her, feeling both happiness that she had finally been the one to do the saving and selfish ecstasy that he had been so lucky as to have been the recipient of her sudden lack of control.

"That was amazing, Orihime. Thank you." He said, laying his head back against the wall and letting a sigh flow from his chest. These carnal dalliances that he continuously found himself in were becoming a bit of a habit. A wonderful habit.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Reviews much appreciated!**

 **As for Hanataro's second shikai state, Dageki Hisagomaru translates to Striking Gourd.**

 **For information purposes, his swords names are as follows:**

 **Hisagomaru (canon zanpakuto) = Gourd**

 **Akeiro Hisagomaru (canon shikai state) = Crimson Colored Gourd**

 **Dageki Hisagomaru (my second shikai creation) = Striking Gourd**


End file.
